


Chocolate

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Institutional Racism, References to Drugs, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Jack explains the prison barter system.





	Chocolate

"So, run me past this again," said Garian, "The main currency of the prison's barter system is... chocolate?"

"Well memorised for once," Jack fluttered his wings, earning a murderous glare from the bounty hunter, "To be more specific, five bars of chocolate are worth a bottle of chocolate sauce, two bottles are worth one issue of 'Chocolatier Monthly', except for the limited edition with the naked..."

"Why chocolate at all?" asked Garian, "Can't I just take cigarettes and booze like every other prison mission, and then I'll at least have cigarettes and booze if it all goes south? I don't even like chocolate. I think I might be allergic."

"You don't know much about Jailer's Island, do you?"

"It's the toughest, highest security prison there is."

"It also houses the worst criminals. And you've probably noticed an unfortunate trend in our justice system - the vast majority of those criminals will be demihuman. Not that I'm implying a bias towards humans in Rajeen society or anything," Jack ruffled his feathers, "But you can never find a decent perch in the high class restaurants and they kick you out for moulting. Anyway, the thing about the common forms of demihuman - chocolate has a rather strong euphoric and often aphrodisiac effect on them."

"Oh," Garian frowned, "Should I really be giving it them, then?"

"If you want to get anywhere in their social circles, I'd highly recommend it. They don't accept anything else as currency."

"Okay, but you're gonna have to point out what's good grade chocolate and what's not. I have literally no idea."

"I'm no expert, but my associate Regina happens to be rather a connoisseur."

"This better not be another Snakebird prank," said Garian, but he made no move to stop them. It wasn't like he could do anything about it even if this was a set-up. He sighed and went back to polishing his sword.


End file.
